


Be Waiting Where I Left You

by Chash



Series: A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to A Fine Job Of Bending All the Rules; betas invented dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Waiting Where I Left You

**Author's Note:**

> I keep TRYING TO WRITE PORN and then somehow it DOES NOT BECOME PORN. I promise the next time I write about these two, they will have tons of hot sex. PROMISE.

Dating, from what Adrianne understands, was a beta invention.

After she realized she was an alpha, she read books upon books about sexual identity, gender alignments, everything. Betas actually interested her the most, out of anything. One book she read posited that there were three types of beta--betas, gammas, and deltas--and that each had its own distinct sexual characteristics and habits. The betas were actually the _dominant_ betas, the deltas the submissive betas, and the gammas the true betas, who had no preference toward dominance or submission.

Adrianne had been baffled by the idea. What would it be like, she had to wonder, to have _no_ natural inclinations? To be able to smell an omega in heat and think, _yes_ , but to also want to bend over and be taken by an alpha? It was so much freedom she almost couldn't comprehend it.

Maybe the betas couldn't either, and Adrianne figures that's where dating comes from. Most relationships between alphas and omegas start with blind lust (and a good number end that way too, when one of them scents someone else), but betas don't get carried away like that. They get to know each other, figure out if they're interested, and go from there.

Adrianne isn't any less confused by it now that she's doing it.

Genevieve is great. She is! She's pretty and smart and funny and has the most adorable reading glasses in the world. Adrianne really likes her, like-- _really_. And Genevieve seems to feel the same way. At least, they're still dating, and Genevieve's never done anything to indicate she wants to stop.

Except there's no sex, which is mind-boggling. Everyone _thinks_ Adrianne is getting laid all the time; hell, Adrianne doesn't know why she's not. She thought it was going that way after the first date, but they ran into Jared and Jensen when they were out, and Genevieve ended up going home with Jensen, and Adrianne went home with Jared, completely confused.

Of course, Genevieve is a virgin, and that's another thing Adrianne can't quite wrap her head around. Most omegas lose their virginity during the first heat, just because the urge is so strong. And it stays that strong until the first knotting. Genevieve has not been having sex, against all her natural instincts, for _years_.

Adrianne lost her virginity to a girl she thought was her best friend. It was a familiar story; alpha and omega are friends, neither realizing that they're _alpha and omega_ until the omega goes into heat for the first time. They were in Minka's bedroom, and Minka suddenly got all hot, and overrode all of Adrianne's senses, and the sex was hot and desperate, Adrianne pushing Minka between her legs to eat her out before she got her on her hands and knees and shoved her whole hand inside while Minka begged.

But then Minka decided Adrianne was a freak (like she'd woken up and _decided_ to be an alpha) and told the entire school about them, and Adrianne had suddenly become the worst combination of social pariah and booty call.

Genevieve is so different it's like they're from planets, sometimes. Like they're in two different movies, and Adrianne desperately wants to know what's in Genevieve's script.

She's in love, and she's confused, and she thinks maybe she's supposed to be the alpha and just _take_ , but she's so afraid she's going to fuck everything up.

"When's she going into heat?" asks Taylor. Taylor is one of the few alphas other than Jared who's actually reached out to Adrianne. He's a freshman, like she is, and better for advice than Jared because he isn't dating Genevieve's roommate. Which Adrianne thinks is necessarily a conflict of interest. "She goes into heat and you're golden, right?"

"Probably," says Adrianne, dubiously.

"What's the problem with that?" Taylor asks, sounding more confused than sympathetic.

"I don't want her to have sex with me just because she's horny," says Adrianne.

"Why not?" asks Taylor. "You want to have sex, you know she'll do it when she's in heat."

"Because I want her to _want_ sex," says Adrianne. She rubs her face. "I wish I was a beta."

"Really?" asks Taylor, sounding surprised. "Why? Alphas have more fun."

"You're a _boy_ ," she says, darkly. "And you like girls. It's easy for you."

"You have a girl you're with," Taylor says. He makes a face. "Not _with_ , but, you know. You have a girl, she's an omega, you guys should be having fucking _wild_ sex. Seriously. You know how awesome it is to fuck an omega in heat. You wouldn't get that if you were a beta."

"Betas still have good sex," says Adrianne.

"Yeah, sure," says Taylor, shrugging. "But not like us."

*

Genevieve has her pen in her mouth, chewing on it absently, so completely sexy without even realizing it that Adrianne wants to beat her head against something. She doesn't know how it's possible that having a girlfriend means she's more sexually frustrated. It doesn't make any sense.

Adrianne's picking up coffee and trying not to tackle her girlfriend in public (Genevieve's not even _in heat_ , it's ridiculous), but before she can get back to the table, Tom goes over to talk to Genevieve.

Intellectually, Adrianne knows Tom has no interest in Genevieve. Just because he's an alpha doesn't mean he wants her. But the primal, animal part of her brain _does not care_. Tom is a single alpha, and Genevieve is _hers_.

"Coffee," she says, glaring at Tom. Her lip curls a little, a subtle challenge.

Tom blinks, clearly taken aback. He puts both his hands up, palms facing her, surrendering before she's even officially challenged him. "Hey, uh--nothing's--I was just asking her about homework," he says.

Genevieve looks up at Adrianne with clear confusion, eyes wide and questioning. "Adrianne?" she asks.

Adrianne tugs Genevieve up and kisses her, long and deep. Genevieve relaxes into it, letting Adrianne kiss her until she's breathless and whimpering.

By the time Adrianne pulls away, Tom's gone, and a table of beta males cheers. Adrianne growls at them too.

"Um," says Genevieve, face flushed. "Do we need to talk?"

*

"You like girls, right?" Adrianne asks, when they get back to her dorm.

Genevieve is still looking baffled. "Yeah," she says.

Adrianne lets out a shaky breath. "Okay. You weren't sure," she explains, feeling herself flush. "Before."

"Yeah," Genevieve agrees cautiously. "But I've been dating you for like three weeks. I would have broken up with you if I didn't like girls."

"We haven't had sex," Adrianne blurts out.

Genevieve looks at her for a minute, and then a smile grows on her face, beautiful and slow. "You've been stressing out," she says, and it's not a question.

"Kind of," Adrianne says.

Genevieve gets up on her tip toes to kiss Adrianne. "I'm a virgin," she points out.

"I know."

"My heats are _epic_ ," she says, with a wicked smirk. "As soon as I get laid, they're going to calm down. There is no way I'm missing out on marathon first-time heat sex."

It's Adrianne's turn to be surprised. "Oh. _Oh_."

"We're going to fuck for like two straight days," Genevieve promises. "I've been saving it for the right person."

The smile that spreads across Adrianne's face is ridiculous and love-struck. She knows it. She just doesn't care.

Genevieve kisses her cheek. "Just one more week," she says. "Think you can keep from strangling any of my friends in an alpha rage until then?"

Adrianne flushes. "I think so."

"Good," says Genevieve. She squeezes Adrianne's hand. "Because I really like girls. A lot. Especially you."

Adrianne smiles, feeling warm all over. "I especially like you too," she says, and Genevieve kisses her again.

Maybe dating's not so bad.


End file.
